Rugrats aún más crecidos: Mundos aparte
by Helena Fiammata
Summary: Cuando Tommy y sus amigos ya salen de la escuela, lo único que les queda es aceptar que se viene un mundo encima, en donde tendrán que escoger sus caminos, ¿Estarán preparados para el mundo adulto? Son las nuevas aventuras de los rugrats universitarios..
1. La decisión de Tommy

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen para nada, son parte de los creadores de Rugrats y Rugrats crecidos (All grown up!), Claro que si aparece algún personaje que desconozcan, pues es parte de mi imaginación, aparte de la historia que estoy creando aquí...**

**Aclaración: El único que va a la escuela es Dil, ya que es menor que los demás, los mayores, como lo son Tommy, Carlitos, Kimi, Phil, Lily, etc. ya no van a la secundaria y tienen que comenzar una vida en el temido mundo de los adultos, Tommy acaba de terminar su relación con Kimi, y muchos problemas aparecerán... **

**Espero que le den una oportunidad a la historia, Saludos**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

El primer día de escuela para todos los adolescentes era el más agotador, Dil, con casi 15 años entraba a la secundaria, viendo como Tommy iba ya a estudiar cinematografía como siempre quiso.

- ¡DYLAN PRESCOTT PICKLES! –soltó alguien pateando su colchón, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos y al sentirse algo vacío, cogió su gorra con un colgante de una dentadura y se lo colocó.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –soltó frotándose los ojos- ¿Tommy? No que tú te ibas a la convención de cinematografía con Kimi…

- Eres un idiota –se enfurruñó el hermano mayor de la familia Pickles y Dil lo miró confundido y algo molesto por el trato, jamás se le había visto a Tommy decir algo así, solo cuando estaba realmente enojado o frustrado por algún motivo, y es por eso que Dil lo trató de comprender.

- ¿Quién te crees? A ver, ¿Qué ocurrió? –se sentó en la cama e invitó a su hermano a sentarse, él accedió, siempre que tenían problemas podían contar el uno con el otro, aún tenían guardado el preciado collar con la foto de cada uno, en casa, a salvo.

- Ya no… iré a la convención –explicó con vaguedad y algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

- Thomas Malcom, es lo que más has querido, es como si yo evitara hablar por un mes de extraterrestres y la convención anual en Kansas –rodó los ojos- ¿Qué pasó? –insistió ya más despierto y viendo su reloj de pared verde moco con una forma alienígena, todavía estaba a tiempo para charlar un poco antes de ir a la escuela.

- Kimi y yo… ya nada –soltó encogiéndose de hombros como si no le interesara, pero Dil sabía muy bien que a Tommy lo que más le importaba eran tres cosas, Su familia, Kimi y ser un gran director a futuro, sin Kimi, aquella oriental que él simplemente consideraba en su vida fundamental desde que comenzaron, hace un año, no sería nada.

- No puede ser… -balbuceó su hermano.

- Créelo, y bueno, en dos días me voy a París –explicó.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿A PARÍS? –exclamó el quinceañero.

- Estudiaré cinematografía, no puedo quedarme aquí por siempre ¿No? –sonrió- París es la cuna del arte, digámosle así, imagínate grabar unas tomas con la torre e…

- No es lo que quieres, por lo menos por ahora no... –lo frenó de repente un enojado Dil- ¿Por qué escapas de aquí?

- No escapo, tú sabes que yo amo esa carrera, es lo que quiero ser, un director, un gran director de cine reconocido…

- ¿Y Ki…?

- Es pasado –se levantó de la cama y lo miró- Mamá y papá dicen que te levantes o si no llegas tarde a la escuela… ¡Feliz primer día del año!

- No puedo creer lo cobarde que se ha convertido mi héroe de la infancia, el gran Thomas Pickles –se encerró en su baño, Tommy quedó de piedra, jamás pensó que el chico que camina hacia atrás, que se obsesiona con vida extraterrestre, con investigar cosas que jamás existieron, estuviera así de decepcionado y serio al decir esas simples palabras, y se sintió verdaderamente mal.

- Dil tomó unos panques y se largó a su escuela en el autobús, sin dirigirle palabra a su hermano, quien sin embargo pensaba irse a París a como de lugar.

- Voy donde Phillip y Lillian –comentó secamente, no era su mejor día, y se fue sacando una manzana del frutero de la casa, sus padres lo veían con algo de preocupación.

- Cuídate –dijeron y él salió para caminar solo un poco y llegar a la casa de los DeVille, tocó el timbre y al momento salió Phil, con una pelota en la cabeza, tratando de hacer equilibrio.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién es? Identifíquese que no lo veo –soltó.

- Tommy –suspiró el chico y sonrió al ver cómo a su amigo perdía a su pelota en el suelo y lo saludaba.

- ¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó haciéndolo pasar a casa.

- Bien –suspiró- Amigo, me voy a París –sonrió fingidamente, como si le extasiara el día en que se fuera.

- ¿Lo has pensado bien? –Tommy asintió y vio a Betty y Ulises al pasar por la cocina.

- ¡Hola tía Betty, tío Ulises! –soltó.

- ¿Qué tal Tommy? –dijeron ambos alegremente, siempre solían acogerlo en su casa cuando querían, era como un hijo para ellos.

- Bueno, yo no te veo convencido –ya iban dos personas en el día que le decían casi lo mismo, aunque lo de Dil había sido mucho pero MUCHO más doloroso, solo por el hecho de que su hermano cuando quería, podía ser muy directo y firme en sus decisiones y consejos.

- Bueno, ya no hay tiempo de retractarse, necesito el viaje, Phil –el castaño lo vio y asintió, no había qué hacer, además, Tommy tenía un cierto de razón, ya que, había terminado con Kimi y todo eso tenía que ser doloroso porque eran inseparables, y solo debía cambiar de aires.

- ¿Quieres jugar Rock Band?* Por los viejos tiempos que no volverán, invitaría a Carlitos pero… tiene que trabajar toda la tarde en el Java Lava –soltó fingiendo ser un intelectual, Tommy sonrió y asintió, ambos subieron a la habitación (desastrosa) de Phillip y se pusieron a jugar, Phil al Bajo, Tommy a la guitarra.

_* Perdón si añadí el juego actual pero me pareció que si Phil hubiera sido creado en esta época, se hubiera enviciado con el juego, es solo una acotación de tecnología que no afectará más en la historia_

* * *

Lily estaba en el parque con Kimi, simplemente columpiándose en unos columpios en donde iban a pasar las tardes en las que muchas veces se volaban las clases, y ahora solo se reían, ya nada de esas aventuras volverían, ahora deberían ir a la universidad y tendrían muchos más problemas, si, el mundo de los adultos que siempre odiaron ya se hacía presente.

- No puedo creer que solo… por haber salido al parque de diversiones con Zeta, todo esto, todo este año de… -suspiró Kimi con algunas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, esos pequeños y negros ojos orientales- Thomas es un… -lo llamó por su nombre porque ya ni siquiera podía decirle Tommy, todo se había esfumado tan rápido.

- Tranquila –Lily se levantó de su columpió y la abrazó- Solo dime algo, ¿Es esa la razón del por qué todo acabó? ¿Una simple salida al parque de diversiones con Zeta? –Kimi dudó.

- Al final de la tarde, fuimos a beber una malteada al Java Lava, estaban mis padres y todo, ¡Hasta Carlitos!, y Zeta… de improviso, me… me besó y yo solamente respondí, ¡Soy una estúpida! –se cubrió la cara con ambas manos- Y pues allí llegó Tommy y… ya sabes lo demás.

- ¿Tú lo amas verdad?

- Más que a mi vida –sonrió entre lágrimas- Me… nos íbamos a ir a una convención de cineastas por una semana a New York, iba a ser fantástico…

- Tranquila, todo va a arreglarse, esto no puede terminar así, él sabrá que todo fue un mal entendido y que… Zeta confundió las cosas y todo eso, tu sabes –la animó Lily, Kimi dudó, Tommy se veía realmente afectado, decepcionado y furioso la última vez que hablaron civilizadamente.

* * *

Dil caminaba de espaldas cuando se encontró con su mejor amigo del alma, un chico que conoció el año pasado solamente y al menos compartían sus locuras y hacían tonterías por mayor, ¿su nombre?, Nick Parsons.

- ¡Cuidado con donde mira tu espalda! –rieron.

- ¡Nicky! –se dieron la mano cordialmente y se fueron caminando ahora normalmente a su aula.

- ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó el chico, era un muchacho de ojos verdes, y cabello totalmente negro.

- Algunos problemas con Thomas –rodó los ojos, ahora casi todos parecían empecinados en llamarle así a Tommy.

- ¿Tu hermano? –se extrañó Nick al oír tanta seriedad de parte del siempre infantil chico, Dil solamente asintió- Oye, ¿Has visto la revista UFO 2000? La primera edición salió esta mañana

- Oh si, la compré cuando venía camino a la escuela, la tengo en el casillero, ¡Vamos! –y los dos se fueron enfrascados en una conversación sobre la nueva revista que hablaba de especialistas en ufología y muchas curiosidades más acercas de la vida en otro planeta.

Al rato entraron al aula de idiomas y cuando Dil iba haciendo una de sus sesiones de caminar hacia atrás, chocó con una muchacha de cabellos castaños y mirada perdida, ojerosa y con un gorrito verde aplastando su cabello liso.

- ¡Oh! –dijo Dil y se volteó, había tirado todos los libros y cuadernos de la chica, y ahora ella se agachaba a recogerlos sin ganas de pelear, él se agachó también- Lo lamento, este…

- No te preocupes –lo miró con sus ojos marrón y le ofreció una sonrisa calmada, Dil asintió.

- ¿Eres nueva? –preguntó mientras veía en los cuadernos, su nombre algo confuso porque su letra era como algo inclinada.

- Si –se levantaron y Dil vio de soslayo que Nick ya lo había abandonado para irse a sentar con una chica, Sam, una muchachita muy linda que tenía algún efecto en el chico, el pelirrojo rodó los ojos y se acomodó la gorra- Linda gorra, ese accesorio… -vio el colgante de dentadura.

- Si, varía con el estado de ánimo –comentó él llevando algunos de los libros de la chica y de él en su mano y cabeza (no era nada raro en él, de hecho todos sus compañeros ya sabían esa costumbre en el chico)- ¿Nos sentamos acá?

- Ah, yo pensé que, bueno –se sentaron.

- Por cierto, soy Dylan Pickles –soltó estrechándole la mano- Pero dime Dil, no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre.

- Dylan es lindo –comentó la chica, el pelirrojo no contestó a eso simplemente lo dejó pasar, no estaba acostumbrado a los cumplidos ni siquiera aunque fuera a su nombre (que odiaba)- Soy Cayenne Quesnay, bueno, ese si que es un nombre feo, todos me dicen Cay o Izzy.

- ¿Izzy? Hace unos dos años tuve un amigo que se llamaba así –rememoró como nadie le creía que existía y de verdad Izzy existió- Fueron buenos tiempos.

- ¿Y qué le pasó a Izzy? –curioseó ella sin prestar atención al profesor que entraba hablando en otro idioma a dar la clase.

- El murió –dijo Dil algo melodramático.

- Oh, lo siento, bueno, solo dime Cay, si es que te recuerda a tu… amigo, Dil –soltó sin saber toda la verdad sobre lo que había pasado con el súper "amigo" de Dil.

- Gracias –miró hacia otro lado como si le fuera inevitable ponerse así al hablar del imaginario (para muchos, no para él) Izzy.

**Gracias por leer :)**


	2. A Francia

**_Capítulo 2_**

Pasaron los dos días que esperaba Tommy para despedirse de todos y ya con sus maletas hechas, a primera hora de la mañana, se despidió de sus padres, quienes inevitablemente lloraron la partida de su primogénito, Thomas Malcom Pickles.

- No se preocupen por mi –soltó sinceramente, sin querer caer en el sentimentalismo porque él no era muy de esas cosas.

- ¿Nos escribirás? –él asintió.

- Y llamaré cada vez que pueda –aseguró, y miró hacia la ventana que daba a la habitación de su hermano, quien había adoptado una postura algo infantil y en esos dos últimos días no le habló nada de nada.

- Bueno, es hora de que te… vayas –dijo su padre, Hugo, y lo abrazó, él ya estaba casi del mismo porte que él y añoraba los años en que no se preocupaba de nada más que de vivir en el corral o en el jardín con su desatornillador y nada más, pero debía aceptarlo, eso no volvería, jamás...

- Tengo que ir por… algo adentro –dijo y corrió dejando sus maletas en el jardín, subió por las escaleras y entró a la habitación de su hermano, que dormía profundamente con el cabello alborotado que lo caracterizaba y con un pijama de verano- Dil –susurró.

- No quiero ir al dentista, he sido un chico bueno –balbuceaba el muchacho, Tommy lo zarandeó un poco pero nada, aún seguía en el mundo de sus sueños- Ah bueno, si me hubiera dicho que atendía un ser de otro pla… ¿Ah no? ¿Cuesta más? ¡Es una estafa!

- ¡DYLAN! –le gritó un desesperado Tommy, y así hizo que su hermano se levantara de un salto y cayera al suelo.

- ¿Qué quieres Thomas? –contestó y volvió a su cama como zombie, tapándose hasta la cabeza, haciéndose bolita en su cama.

- Destápate –le pidió, Dil accedió de mala gana.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? Son las cinco de la mañana y ¿sabes algo? ¡ES SÁBADO! –Tommy pensó que al menos le dirigía la palabra, aunque de mala gana pero volvía a dirigírsela, era un paso bastante grande considerando los caprichos en los que se veía envuelto su hermano siempre.

- Vas a cumplir dieciséis años, ya no te comportes como un niñito –le pidió cansado- No me quería ir sin despedirme de ti, aunque me odies.

- No te odio… solo que tú eres el niñito que –se vio interrumpido por el mismo Tommy quien le daba un cálido abrazo de hermano.

- Si me vas a hablar de que dejo la ciudad como un "cobarde" y tonterías que solo tú puedes hablar, las extrañaré pero ahora no las necesito –miró al suelo.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que dejarás una de las cosas que más te importa aquí? Y no volverás… -habló Dil volviendo a ponerse serio, no le gustaba hacer eso de psicología pero le dolía ver a su propio hermano así de devastado, solo por una tontería, Kimi lo adoraba, no a Zeta ni a otro.

- ¿A ustedes? Pues lo se –se hizo el desentendido el mayor- Dil, yo se lo que hago y todo lo que debo hacer está en París.

- Espero que te vaya bien entonces, y que si ves algo extraño en el cielo, hagas muchos videos y me los envíes ¿Vale?, quiero material –el pelirrojo sonrió por primera vez luego de esos dos días sin hablarle por su capricho de hacerle ver que estaba mal, pero ya no había vuelta, Tommy estaba tan resuelto como si él dijera que los extraterrestres existían (Y sí que existían).

- Espero que tu y Nick atrapen a uno finalmente aquí –comentó Tommy ya caminando a la puerta- Adiós Dil.

- Hasta pronto –solo dijo el muchacho cuando vio por última vez a su hermano, y se lanzó a su cama

La vida sin Tommy sería… ¿rara?

* * *

- ¿SE FUE? –gritó una Kimi algo shokeada, mientras estaba en su habitación con su hermano, en la casa Finster y todos en ella se sobresaltaban por el grito de la joven.

- Kimi –dijo su hermano- Él solo dijo que…

- ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJERON? –continuó ella entrando a desesperarse, ¿Dónde se había ido Tommy? ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan mal eso? No lo volvería a ver nunca más, nunca…

- Él quiso que todo fuera así, va a estudiar lo que más quiere y… esta mañana partía a París –explicó pacientemente Carlitos, viendo que su hermana se quedaba sentada en el suelo de su habitación con gesto vacío- Kimi, se que para todos es algo, sorprendente que ya no volverá pero…

- Pero al menos ustedes lo vieron, se despidieron, les dio explicaciones, se fue de aquí ¡ODIANDOME! –le gritó ella con impotencia.

- No te odia y lo sabes –el chico se inclinó- No te quiero ver así.

- Voy a salir –se levantó rápidamente y tomó una chaqueta de su armario, las llaves de la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, y su teléfono movil, su hermano la siguió hasta la salida.

- Pero… ¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué harás?

- Estará todo bien, Carlos –sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego salir de la casa, el pelirrojo se fue a sentar al sofá del living con sus padres, quienes veían TV.

- ¿Y se enteró de que Tommy se fue? –preguntó su padre, Carlitos asintió- ¿Dónde fue ella ahora?

- No me quiso decir –se encogió de hombros.

- Si es que no vuelve tendrás que tomar su puesto en el Java Lava –dijo su madrastra, la oriental madre de Kimi, a quien el muchacho quería como su madre verdadera, y asintió comprensivamente.

* * *

El timbre de la casa de los DeVille sonaba, hasta que abrió nuevamente el más ocioso de la casa, Phil, y vio a Kimi con sorpresa.

- Hola –saludó él.

- Hola Phillip –sonrió ella fingidamente- ¿Está Lily?

- Fue a su práctica de Soccer –explicó pacientemente- ¿La necesitas muy urgente?

- Pues, necesito preguntarle algunas cosas –suspiró- Iré por ella al gimnasio.

- Si, creo que a estas horas ya debe estar terminando, se fue casi sin almorzar –siguió Phil- ¿Te pasa algo Kimi?

- No, nada –ella se empeñó en decir aquello, solo tenía que hablar con su mejor amiga, nada más que eso- Ya me voy, nos vemos luego…

- Adiós –él cerró la puerta y se fue a ver si había algo de comer al refrigerador.

* * *

Lily salía de su práctica realmente agotada pero realizada, prontamente estaría entrando a una liga de la ciudad y además comenzaría a estudiar la carrera de preparador físico, lo que le apasionaba. Iba caminando con su bolso y sacudiendo un poco su cabello mojado después de la ducha y vio a su amiga de cabello negro, Kimi Finster, se le acercó ya que miraba distraídamente hacia el frente y ni siquiera la vio.

- Tierra llamando a Kimi –soltó pasando una mano por la vista de la muchacha.

- Ah, hola –saludó.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –sonrió- recuerdo que no te gustaba venir a verme porque estaba Travis, el chico que te seguía y hacía que To…

Kimi la miró y Lily comprendió que había metido un poco la pata así que se calló y esperó que su amiga hablara.

- ¿Sabes dónde se fue Thomas? –preguntó, yendo directo al grano.

- No –Kimi se sintió algo decepcionada- Pero puedo averiguar con Dil, él debería saber todo…

- Gracias –sonrió la oriental.

- Solo dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? –preguntó.

- Donde fue, donde se queda –enumeró y luego se encogió de hombros- Todo lo que Dil sepa –Lily se frenó y tomó de un brazo a su amiga, mirándola seriamente.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

- Me voy, me voy de aquí a donde esté –soltó resueltamente…

* * *

Dil estaba en el Java Lava con Nick, Sam y Cay. A la última la había invitado a último momento para no sentirse tan excluido en la parejita insoportable que se formaba cuando Nick estaba con Sam. Cay aceptó pero solo por un rato ya que se debía ir a casa, porque trabajaba por las tardes con su padre vendiendo artesanías y artilugios medio hippies y brujos.

- ¿Y tú haces collares contra brujos? –Cay asintió mientras Dil la mantenía sometida a un cuestionario que a veces le daba risa porque el chico estaba tan interesado en aquellas cosas- ¿No hay contra extraterrestres?

- ¿Tú crees en ellos? –Cay lo miró sorprendida.

- Si –asintió él entusiasmado.

- No me digan –bufó Sam- Estos dos siempre hablan de extraterrestres, vas a su casa y tienen todo verde porque dicen que llama la atención y es el color de no se qué… Dil dibujó en su jardín una señal cuando era un poco más pequeño y…

- Es fascinante ¿No? –la interrumpió Cayenne quien no socializaba mucho con Sam y miró a los chicos.

- ¡Si! –respondieron ambos.

- Yo una vez vi uno… -comentó luego, tanto Nick y Dil abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y Sam pidió otra malteada a Carlitos quien se encontraba algo atareado con tanto movimiento en el Java Lava.

- ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta! –le pidieron.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que una noche estaba yo en una fogata con unos amigos de mi hermano mayor, y…

- ¡Dil! –gritó alguien, el chico fastidiado se arregló la gorra y vio que era Lily con Kimi del brazo- Ven un poco a la cocina.

- Ah pero… -vio que Cayenne seguía contándole todo a Nick con lujo de detalle sin esperar que volviera a unirse a la conversación y bufó sonoramente, para luego salir con las chicas a la cocina. Cuando llegaron a ella, Kimi se fue más adentro ya que sus padres la habían visto y tenía que ponerse a trabajar y Lily se quedó con él.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¡Estaba a punto de oír un encuentro cercano entre una chica y un extraterrestre! –dijo como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

- ¿No sabes hablar de otra cosa? –le preguntó Lily exasperada.

- ¿No? –dudó él- ¡Es interesante! No me culpes, pero dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Lillian?Ella le preguntó todo lo que pasaba con su hermano y él solamente respondió con respuestas cortas, precisas y excelentes, así era Dil, y por eso Lillian se alegró tanto que le besó la frente a tiempo que entraba Phil a husmear.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa aquí? –soltó.

- No te importa –Lily se largó y Dil se encogió de hombros, Phil los miró a ambos con cara de ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? Ya que eso se pudo prestar para malos entendidos pero… vamos, ¿Su hermana y Dil? ¿El pequeño Dil? ¡Nah!

**Gracias por leer y comentar :) ... Aviso que Angelica y Susie, como son más grandes que los chicos, como que no entrarán mucho en la historia, Susie esta en la ciudad todavía y Angélica, bueno, en el siguiente capítulo lo sabrán...**


	3. La nueva aventura

_**Capítulo 3**_

- Kimi Finster

- Carlos Finster

- Phillip Deville

- Lillian Deville

- Susana Carmichael

- Dylan Prescott Pickles, presente señorita, con los papeles al día... Seguramente le sorprenderá que un joven como yo sea un viajero experimentado...

Todos se voltearon a ver con sorpresa al chico que llegaba tarde a presentarse en el aeropuerto con todo su equipaje tras él.

- ¡DIL! -gritaron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -soltó Lily- No debes estar aquí...

- Hey, yo quiero ir a Francia, un buen descanso de la ciudad y los deberes me haría bien -soltó colocándose sus gafas de sol con marco verde- ¿Y? ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?

- No creo que sea buena idea que vayas, ¿Qué pasará con el año en la escuela? -titubeó Kimi.

- Al diablo, me necesitarán, ustedes saben, Thomas es un obstinado -sonrió Dil- Mis padres casi sufrieron un ataque cuando les conté pero me prometieron excusar durante un mes diciendole a campamocha que tenía un viaje totalmente de estudios pagados a Francia, ¿No es genial?

Todos asintieron algo confundidos, no sabiendo si era bueno o malo llevarlo.

- Bien, esto es como los viejos tiempos -soltó Phil para aliviar tensiones en el ambiente- ¡Qué aventuras aquellas y de nuevo viajando juntos!

- No creas que me agrada, estaba a punto de ganar la gerencia total de el Java Lava -refunfuñó carlitos mirando feo a una personita.

- ¿Quién te obligó a venir? -soltó Kimi fastidiada.

- Ah pues fíjate que es curioso -se enfadó más el pelirrojo.

**Flash Back**

_- ¡ES TU MEJOR AMIGO Y TÚ VAS A IR! -si, era Lily quien estaba convenciendo al chico._

_- Pero fue su decisión -decía él._

_- Necesitamos que te tenga a ti y a Phillip para que lo convenzan, yo se que te hace caso a ti en todo, por favor, por favor, por favor -ahora la chica usaba el plan B que era precisamente poner cara de cachorro abandonado y voz de pequeña._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-... Y es así como llegué a estar registrándome para volar con ustedes -terminó Carlitos mientras estaban en la cafetería del aeropuerto bebiendo cafés, eran ya las siete de la mañana y el vuelo salía en media hora, Phil dormitaba en su silla, Dil estaba completamente dormido a diferencia del anterior, abrazado a una de sus maletas inconcientemente, Lily escuchaba música a todo lo que daba y Kimi leía una revista, la única que lo escuchaba era Susie - Pues gracias, ¡NUNCA MÁS LES CUENTO NADA!

- No te preocupes, Carlitos, fue una interesante historia -le aseguró la morena- Pero es muy temprano como para obtener la atención de todos estos.

- ¡OYE! -saltaron todos (excepto Dil, quien estaba en su quinto sueño).

* * *

- Paris, Jet aime -dijo Tommy alucinado viendo toda la ciudad desde un taxi que había tomado luego de aterrizar en la ciudad casi a las diez de la mañana, era todo tan nuevo, tenía muchas ideas y proyectos en esa ciudad, por un lado, el viaje había sido una de sus mejores decisiones, pero no dejaba de sentirse igual, algo le faltaba.

Pagó el taxi cuando llegó a su destino y se adentró en un lujoso edificio de muchos pisos, entró a la recepción, preguntó por la única persona que quería ver y lo destinaron al noveno piso, subió todas sus cosas con él a un ascensor y espero paciente, al llegar arriba buscó el número de la habitación hasta dar con ella, impaciente, tocó el timbre de la habitación 343.

- Thomas Pickles -le abrieron, era una rubia de cabello hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, piel pálida pero siempre lozana, mirada calculadora, siempre mostrandose digna ante todos- Primito...

- Angélica -la saludó él.

- No te esperaba tan temprano -lo dejó pasar- Y con tus cosas, ¿Qué tienes que decirme? -ella intuía lo que quería.

- Como sabes, no tengo el dinero que tú, y apenas tengo una deuda por el viaje -soltó cancinamente, jamás hubiera pensado en su vida, que estaría en frente de su prima, Angélica Pickles, en su apartamento en Francia, a donde ella se había ido a vivir muchos años antes que él, pidiéndole ayuda.

- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí un tiempo verdad?

- Eres la única que conozco, será un tiempo corto -le aseguró.

- Siempre dependiendo de mi -esos comentarios nunca acabarían, Tommy sonrió, si conocía a Angélica tanto como la conocía, detrás de esas palabras siempre se ocultaba el agrado que sentía por personas como él, quienes habían llegado hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Además le quería, pese a ser tan insoportable y rabietas, era su prima favorita.

- ¿Y qué haces? ¿En qué te ocupas? -dijo el joven viendo el enorme lugar que tenía por vivienda.

- Aquí en Francia aprecian más mi voz -soltó Angélica altaneramente- Oye, si quieres quedarte aquí, por mi esta bien, no te cobraré la renta porque se que estás bien quebrado.

Tommy gruñó.

- Pero tendrás que acomodarte en el sofá porque el cuarto de huéspedes está ocupado -ahora alzaba una ceja, ¿Por quién?

- ¿Vives con alguien? -preguntó divertido.

- De hecho -Angélica sonrió con malicia- ¿Dices que terminaste con la oriental sin sentido de la moda?

Él volvió a gruñir.

- Mi compañera de gastos está a punto de llegar, fue a hacer unos trámites en su universidad, quizás y le puedas preguntar por ella -se encogió de hombros la rubia y se fue a su cuarto- Estaré dándome un baño -gritó luego.

Tommy se dedicó entonces a esperar a la "Compañera" de Angélica.

* * *

- Este maldito vuelo se retrasó, Phillip me tienes harta con tus ganas de vomitar, ¡DIL, no le muestres cosas asquerosas que más se sugestiona! Lily despierta - Kimi parecía sargento ayudando a sus amigos a sobrevivir, ya eran pasado las diez de la mañana y el vuelo por un retraso de dos horas, aún no llegaba y todos estaban enfurecidos- Susie, ayúdame...

- ¡Ya llegó el vuelo! -anunció la aludida, todos despertaron con los ojitos brillantes, era una mentira, pero los había hecho comportarse normalmente- Ya dejense, parecen niñitos y ya son bastante grandes, compórtense y piensen en nuestro objetivo, Tommy, ¿Está claro?

Todos se volvieron a dejar caer, incluso esta vez Kimi.

- ¡Ya llegó el vuelo! -dijo esta vez Phil, nadie le creyó así que siguieron en lo suyo- ¿Qué no me escuchan?

- Si te escuchamos, pero ¿Creerte? Nah - Lily volvió a recostarse en su almohada-bolso.

- ¡Pero si llegó! -les suplicó el muchacho.

- Ya, ya...

- ¡Arch!

_~ 10 minutos más tarde ~_

- ¡Vamos a perder el avión! ¡Vamos a perder el avión! -los muchachos corrían por un pasillo pequeño con todas sus cosas casi volando, ya habían perdido todo el sueño por culpa de eso.

- ¿Por qué no nos avisaron? -Phil los miró resentido.

* * *

- ¡He llegado! -dijo una voz desde el living, Tommy se había entretenido viendo televisión en la sala de estar y al sentir el sonido de unas llaves caer probablemente a una mesita, y la voz cantarina avisando su llegada, la apagó y aguzó el oído esperando cualquier movimiento- ¿Angélica? Bah, debe estar en sus baños -comentó.

"¿Quién será?" Se preguntaba el primo de la propietaria.

- ¡Angé...! ¡¿TOMMY? -entonces se miraron por primera vez los dos desconocidos hasta ese momento, pero de algún modo, no eran tan desconocidos.

- ¡¿RACHEL?

**Continuará...**

**Mil disculpas por dejar la historia por tanto tiempo pero es que debía acomodar las ideas y eso, pero ya estoy de vuelta y no me tardaré mucho en actualizar de aquí en adelante :) Gracias por todos los comentarios que dejaron en el primer y segundo capítulo, espero que no los decepcione lo que viene...**

**PD: Rachel, como deben saber, fue la primera novia de Tommy.**


	4. Rachel

- ¿Có... Cómo estás? - preguntó él totalmente confundido, paseándose una mano por el cabello, arreglando su camisa, nervioso a más no poder por aquella sorpresa.

- Bien, bien, ¿Qué haces aquí? -la castaña sonrió extrañada, su cabello estaba un poco más corto, lo tenía hasta la barbilla y su forma de maquillarse parecía un poco más sobria que esos días en la secundaria cuando solo se ponía un lipstick, algo de sombra en los ojos y si era necesario algo que cubriera los granos que le salían.

- Bueno, tengo que hacer algunos trabajos aquí, ya sabes, sobre cine...

- Nunca cambiaste las cámaras -ella le miró con algo de nostalgia- ¿Angélica te recibió y se largó o qué?

- Está dándose un baño, le había pedido quedarme aquí pero...

- ¿En serio? -Rachel realmente estaba sorprendida, sentimiento que compartía con Tommy- Mira, por mi no hay problema pero oir cantar a Angélica todo el condenado día es un reto que debes pasar si quieres quedarte.

- Creo que conozco y acepto a mi prima -él se relajó.

- Bienvenido a París entonces, Tommy Pickles -la joven le revolvió el cabello y se fue a su habitación.

La cabeza de Tommy era un desastre en ese momento y los sonoros tacos sonando repetitivamente contra el suelo a medida que Rachel se alejaba parecían ser martillazos en su pobre cráneo confundido.

Todo eso era tan... extraño.

* * *

_"Cay preparó una trampa para extraterrestres en su gran jardín, hermano, la chica vive casi llegando a los bosques y tiene un jardín E-NOR-ME. Sea donde sea que estés tienes que caminar hacia atrás y llegar a la dirección que te daré..."_

Dil, sentado en el asiento del avión en la clase turista, escuchando a un bebé llorar y a Carlitos pelear con Phil por quién era el mejor luchador de nosequé liga, leyó el pequeño mensaje que Nick le enviaba con urgencia a su móvil.

Estaba consternado. Pensaba que Francia sería toda una historia pero la cosa era que en toda su vida lo único que le había fascinado era seguir y (casi) atrapar extraterrestres, ESO era toda una historia, era la historia de su extraña vida y...

- Chicos -murmuró quitándose el cinturón de seguridad. Los demás estaban tan enfrascados en lo suyo que no le escucharon- Al demonio.

Saltó de su asiento al pasillo, bajó su mochila de los guardadores y se la puso en la espalda.

- Lo lamento mucho, dile a Tommy que ellos me necesitan -le dijo a Sussie antes de largarse como si tuviera un cohete en el trasero.

- ¿Quién rayos son ellos? -la morena soltó pero no obtuvo respuesta, él ya se había ido.

_"Dios santo, esta chica no me da la dirección, ¿Dónde diablos estás? Espero que no en un avión porque no podrías leer este mensaje y quedaría como un idiota"_

leyó mientras caminaba sin mirar a la gente con la que chocaba de vuelta al aeropuerto. Cuando encontró un asiento fuera y tuvo un momento de calma pudo escribirle a Nick:

**_"Consigue esa dirección, mueve ese gordo trasero que voy para tu casa cuando consiga que me devuelvan el pasaje que pagué por ir al rescate de mi hermano... él lo comprenderá, ya lo sé"_**

Sonrió y partió a hacer las diligencias correspondientes.

* * *

- ¿Qué pasó con Dil? -ahora todos estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre el chico al que no tomaron en cuenta, y ya estaban en el aire así que no podían hacer ni saber mucho.

- Que se fue y ya basta -Lily se quitó los audífonos con su música a todo volumen y los miró a todos con saña- Estamos en este avión con un solo propósito y Dylan se largó ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Tiene quince, no puede andar haciendo lo que se le dé la gana en un aeropuerto... -Carlitos gruñó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes un paracaidas? ¿Quieres ir por Dil o por Thomas? -Kimi se exasperó- Sussie dice que Dil mencionó algo sobre "ellos"

- Oh -soltaron todos.

- Extraterrestres - Phil sonrió, algunas veces admiraba la dedicación del adolescente para "ellos", era sorprendente.

- Bien, el tema se ha acabado, él está en tierra y fascinado -Sussie rió.

- Por cierto, es decir, cambiando de tema -habló Kimi- ¿Dónde se queda Tomm... Thomas?

- En el apartamento de Angélica -Carlitos era el único, como siempre, que sabía todos los pelos y detalles de los planes de su mejor amigo, y había un detalle que se había saltado y no sabía si mencionarlo.

Quizás si lo hacía explotaba la tercera guerra mundial. Pero sentía que debía hacerlo de todos modos aunque todos murieran luego de ello.

- ¿Con angélica?

- Sí -vaciló, listo para soltarlo- Y con la compañera de gastos de Angélica.

- ¿Y quién sería? - Lily alzó una ceja, intrigada.

- Rachel.

Y no tuvo que decir ni su apellido ni su tipo de sangre, todos supieron que cuando la mencionó con ese tono de voz, era "esa" Rachel.

Kimi sintió como perdía el aire ante el reencuentro de Tommy con una persona que fue tan... tan importante para él.

* * *

**¡EH! Que luego de años he vuelto porque tan solo al leer esta historia no pude dejarla así como así, MIL disculpas a todo quien leyó y sigue leyendo esos tres capítulos abandonados pensando que soy una de esas escritoras bastardas que se pierde dejando un fic abandonado. Ha sido muy sorpresivo para mí que de vez en cuando sigan llegándome correos con personas que agregan a favoritos a la historia, la siguen o dejan un comentario que ARCH, he sido mala con este fic, lo sé, y espero no dejarlo.**

**De nuevo, gracias a los que aún siguen interesados en leer, esta es mi primer y única historia de Rugrats y es extraño escribirla pero he recibido mucha buena onda de parte de quienes lo leen y se agradece.**

**¡Un beso!**


End file.
